Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Playmates 2012)
[[Datei:TMNT_Playmates.jpg|thumb|300px|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Playmates 2012)]]Dies ist eine Auflistung der Artikel der Playmates-Spielzeugreihe ''' der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Franchise aus dem Jahrgang 2012-2017. Merkmale thumb|200px|Playmates-Angebotskarte (Frühjahr 2014)Diese Actionfigurreihe ist eine Marketing-Produktion für die 2012 Animationsserie. Produktion der Figuren begann 2012 und erfolgte in verschiedenen "Waves", in welchen gewisse Figuren als Produktionsgruppen zum Verkauf angeboten wurden. '''Artikelliste (5 inch-Serie) 'Actionfiguren' Leonardo *Basisfigur *Ooze Launchin' Leo *Ninjas in Training: Leo *Stealth Tech Leonardo *All Terrain Leonardo (zum All Terrain 3-Wheeler) * Mystic Leonardo *Dimension X Leonardo *Super Shredder/Super Ninja Leo *Samurai Leonardo *Monster Hunter Leonardo *''Monsters + Mutants'' Mummy Leonardo *Knockout Ninja Leonardo *80's Leonardo Raphael *Basisfigur *Ooze Tossin' Raph *Ninjas in Training: Raph *Stealth Tech Raphael * Mystic Raphael *Dimension X Raphael *Super Shredder/Super Ninja Raph *Samurai Raphael *Monster Hunter Raphael *''Monsters + Mutants'' Vampire Raphael *Ninja Kick Raphael thumb|200px|''TMNT''-Figuren (Wave 1)Donatello *Basisfigur *Ooze Scoopin' Donnie *Ninjas in Training: Donnie *Stealth Tech Donatello *Diver Don * Mystic Donatello *Dimension X Donatello *Super Shredder/Super Ninja Don *Samurai Donatello *''Monsters + Mutants'' Frankenstein Donatello *Ninja Strike Donatello Michelangelo *Basisfigur *Ooze Chuckin' Mikey *Ninjas in Training: Mikey *Stealth Tech Michelangelo *Hot Rod Mikey *Turflytle *Savage Mikey * Mystic Michelangelo *Dimension X Michenangelo *Super Shredder/Super Ninja Mikey *Samurai Michelangelo *''Monsters + Mutants'' Wolfman Michelangelo *Skateboard Michelangelo Splinter *Basisfigur *Dojo Splinter April O'Neil *Basisfigur *Dimension X April Casey Jones *Basisfigur in Kampfmontur *Dimension X Casey Jones Karai *Snake Karai (mit abnehmbarem Schlangenkopf) *Human Karai Shredder *Basisfigur *mit abnehmbarem Helm *Super Shredder Kraang *Basisfigur mit Exoskelett *Biodroid Foot Soldier *Basisfigur *Dragon Fang Foot Soldier (zum Dragon Chopper) *Robotic Foot Soldier Baxter Stockman *Figur in Stockpod *Baxter Fly Mousers *Basisfigur Chris Bradford *Dogpound *Rahzar Xever *Fishface Metalhead *Basisfigur Leatherhead *Basisfigur Snakeweed *Basisfigur Spider Bytez *Basisfigur Cockroach Terminator *Basisfigur (erste Version) Rat King *Basisfigur Mutagen Man *Basisfigur Squirrelanoid *Basisfigur Kirby Bat *Basisfigur Slash *Basisfigur Tiger Claw *Basisfigur *Crimson Leader Mutant Shredders *Mini Shredder und Krebsklauen-Shredder Newtralizer *Basisfigur Bebop *Basisfigur *80's Bebop Rocksteady *Basisfigur *80's Rocksteady Ice Cream Kitty *Basisfigur (angekündigt, aber nicht produziert) Dream Beavers *Basisfiguren Monkey Brains *Basisfigur Punk-Frösche *Atilla *Napoleon Fugitoid *Basisfigur Mondo Gecko *Basisfigur Muckman *Basisfigur Professor Honeycutt *Basisfigur Lord Dregg *Basisfigur Robugs *Basisfigur Mozar *Basisfigur Armaggon *Basisfigur Usagi Yojimbo *Basisfigur 'Fahrzeuge' Landfahrzeuge *Shellraiser *Stealth Bike *Dragon Chopper *Rippin' Rider *MMX Cycle *Sewer Spinnin' Skateboard *All Terrain 3-Wheeler *Party Van *Patrol Buggy *Trash Truck Wasserfahrzeuge *Hover Drone Turbo *Slime Cruiser *Turtle Sub Luftfahrzeuge *Drop Chopper *High Flyin' Blimp 'Playsets' *Secret Sewer Lair *Pop-Up Pizza 'Multi-Packs' thumb|270px|''Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past''-Multipack-FigurenShredder Mutanten (Zweierpack) *"Crabby Hands" und "Shrimpy Shredder" Tiermutanten (Dreierpack) (angekündigt, aber nicht produziert) *Spike *Ice Cream Kitty *Dr. Cluckingsworth Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past *Cave-Turtle Leo and his Dingy Dino *Cave-Turtle Don and his Trippy Tyrannosaurus *Cave-Turtle Mike and his Silly Stegosaurus *Cave-Turtle Raph and his Tubular Pterodactyl *Robo Raptor und Triceraton 'Deluxe-Figuren' Flingers *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' Power Sound FX *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' *'Shredder' Sling Shout *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' Ninja Action *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' Throw N' Battle *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' Stretch N' Shout *'Leonardo' *'Donatello' Interactive Talking *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' 'Artikelliste' (11-inch Serie) *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' Roll N Punch *'Leonardo' *'Michelangelo' Pet to Ninja *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' 'Classic Collection' *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' *'Bebop' *'Rocksteady' 'Soft Body' *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' '"Mix N Match"' Diese Reihe beinhaltet Figuren, deren Gliedmaßen abgenommen und untereinander ausgetaucht werden können. *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Splinter *Shredder *Tiger Claw *Metalhead *Slash ''Ninja Superstars 'Serie I' *Leonardo as John Cena *Donatello as Undertaker *Michelangelo as Randy "Macho Man" Savage *Raphael as Sting 'Serie II' *Leonardo as "Demon" Finn Bálor *Donatello as Ultimate Warrior *Michelangelo as "Rowdy" Roddy Piper *Raphael as "The Rock" Half-Shell Heroes *'Leonardo' **Leo with Glider **Dojo Leo mit Foot Soldier Dummy **Policeman Leo **Leo and Triceratops **Squeeze 'Ems **Talking Tech **Shake 'Ems *'Raphael' **Raph with Minibike **Dojo Raphael with Shredder Dummy **Fireman Raph **Raph and Pteranodon **Squeeze 'Ems **Talking Tech **Shake 'Ems *'Donatello' **Donnie with Luge **Dojo Donnie with Training Target **Road Rescue Donnie **Donnie and T-Rex **Squeeze 'Ems **Talking Tech **Shake 'Ems *'Michelangelo' **Mikey with Skateboard **Dojo Mikey with Training Bag **EMT Mikey **Mikey and Brachiosaurus **Squeeze 'Ems **Talking Tech **Shake 'Ems *'Splinter' and [[April O'Neil|'April']] **Basisfiguren *'Casey Jones' and 'Metalhead' **Basisfiguren *'Shredder' and [[Fuß Soldaten|'Foot Soldier']] **Basisfiguren *'Kraang' and 'Leatherhead' **Basisfiguren *[[Xever|'Fishface']] and [[Chris Bradford|'Dogpound']] **Basisfiguren *[[Anton Zeck|'Bebop']] and [[Ivan Steranko|'Rocksteady']] **Basisfiguren *[[Baxter Stockman|'Baxter Fly']] and [[Spike (2012)|'Slash']] **Basisfiguren *'Tiger Claw' and 'Newtralizer' **Basisfiguren *'Snakeweed' and 'Spider Bytez' **Basisfiguren 'Fahrzeuge' *Electronic Shellraiser 'Playsets' *Half-Shell Heroes Headquarters *Super Sewer HQ (mit Michelangelo und Splinter) Ninja Ghostbusters *'Raphael' as Zeddemore *'Leonardo' as Stantz *'Michelangelo' as Venkman *'Donatello' as Spengler 'Blind Bag Mini-Figuren (2.5 Inch) *Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' *'Splinter' *'Shredder' *'Kraang' *'Foot-Bot' 'Film 2014 '''Leonardo *Basisfigur *Leonardo Evolution 3-Pack *Combat Warrior Leonardo Raphael *Basisfigur *Undercover Raphael/Raph in Disguise *Raphael Evolution 3-Pack *Combat Warrior Raphael Donatello *Basisfigur *Combat Warrior Donatello Michelangelo *Basisfigur *Combat Warrior Michelangelo Splinter *Basisfigur April O'Neil *Basisfigur Shredder *Basisfigur Foot Soldier *Basisfigur 'Fahrzeuge' *Turtle Tactical Truck (mit Leonardo) *Street Speeder (mit Leonardo) *Racin' Rager (mit Raphael) *Rhino Racer (mit Rocksteady) *Turtle Assault Van 'Playsets' *City Sewer Lair 'Super Deluxe Action Figures' *'Leonardo' *'Raphael' *'Donatello' *'Michelangelo' *'Rocksteady' *'Bebop' 'Diecast Metals Figuren' *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo 'Flying Hero Figuren' *Leonardo *Raphael 'Remote Controlled Figures' *Skateboarding Michelangelo Bildergalerie Tmnt Playmates 2012 Baxter Fly.jpg|Baxter Fly Actionfigur 180px-Slash basic pu1.jpg|Slash Actionfigur Karai Mutant Actionfigure.jpg|Karai Actionfigur Tumblr n9caqa4rz21shbua1o1 500.jpg|Bebop Actionfigur Tumblr n9caojxyc31shbua1o1 500.jpg|Rocksteady Actionfigur Trivia *Ursprünglich sollte noch ein weiteres Playset in Form von Shredders Versteck erscheinen, dies wurde jedoch fallengelassen. Siehe auch *'[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Actionfiguren)|''TMNT Actionfiguren]]' *'''TMNT'' Lego' Quellenverzeichnis *[http://playmatestoys.com/brands/teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles/toys/action-figures/basic Playmates: ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Toys] Kategorie:Spielzeug